poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Choas in Digital Grymoire Part 3
Duskmon is fighting with his Beast Spirits Duskmon: Release the Beast Spirits! Then they been Attacked Dark Marksmon: How long this must continue, Dark Breezemon? A whole years and counting now, and yet commanding just one body proves a chore? How lowly, and pathetic can you get? Dark Breezemon: My body... gives me more trouble... than you does. Dark Sealmon: Oh, but I do wonder about that. Then our heroes arrived Dogmon: Hey, jerks! We've been looking for you! If you think you can just wreck the world and get away with it, then you have got another thing coming! Loweemon check on Duskmon Loweemon: Are you alright? Duskmon: I'm fine. But you made it this far... but, no more. You have to stoo. You mustn't fight! I know you want to... but you simply can't. Dark KendoGarurumon: What drivel! What tripe! A farce beyond compare! Dark Zephyrmon: Are you quite certain of that? What if they are the world's true Champion awakened at last? Dark BurningGreymon: Should we not deal with them now? Dark Sealmon: And now it's you who causing me to grin. The Crimson Prophecy's a done affair. The story needs no postscript, no twist, and no spin. Dark Sakkakumon: Exeunt... Beyond, you whelps! They are gonna fight them and they defeated them Dark Metalkabuterimon: As Postscripts go... impressive... aha Ha ha! They lay down and then the Darkness and Dark Data just flowing out of them and turning them back to Normal Kumamon: Those guys... Are they our... Then they finally remember Flashback has started Geopardmon, KoRaimon, Strabimon, Lamnimon, Pengimon, Flamon, Dogmon and his forehead are crying Seraphimon: Hey, what's the matter? You cannot frown. Just Smile. You should turn those corners up, or your happiness will spill right out. You don't want that to happen. Dogmon: Some Digimon just pick on us, because we're too weak. Ophanimon: I see, but don't worru. You get stronger soon. Remember those Symbols you have one just like Reflectmon and his friends, you have the power to protect the world. And there's more. Did you know that these Symbols are very special? They're proof of the joy, you'll bring the world. Pengimon: But... we didn't master it yet. Seraphimon: You get there. Reflectmon and the others will. So as long you work together as the team, there's no happiness you can't attain. Next Flashback They finally have their Hybrid Form, and they Saw Mercurymon and the others reading those Book Cherubimon: Please. You all need to stop reading my books. Mercurymon: Why not? We can't stop reading yours. It's so fascinating. Ranamon: Yeah, it's great! Cherubimon: You don't have any idea what you're doing. Think of all the trouble you're making for those around you. Grumblemon: Well, what do you care? It's not any trouble for us. Cherubimon: Fine. Just read all those Books I had, then don't you care about me and the friends? The more￼ you--- the more Books that you take away from me... Ranamon: Oh, Please. Seraphimon and Ophanimon loves seeing us excel. Don't even pretend it doesn't make her happy. Cherubimon, I just think that you were jealous because you don't know how to do it. He look down Arbormon: Busted. Next Flashback Mercurymon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Ranamon is going read the last book from Cherubimon Duskmon: Guys, don't! You can't read that book! Ranamon: You're the one who said that everyone's lives would be easier if we summoned those gods or whatever. Don't chicken yourself out, Duskmon.￼ Arbormon: Yeah, remember? Why else would we even be up here? Duskmon: Pleases if you disobey them, you'll get- ￼ Mercurymon: Just shut up. Oh! I know what to do with you. He trapped him in an Orb Duskmon: Guys, let me out! You don't know what you're doing! This is wrong! They continue reading the book and then Brandelis appeared Brandelis: Are the one who summoned me? They look freaked out to see him, and then their friends and their Beast Spirits arrived Kumamon: Guys! What did you do!? They saw Brandelis Petaldramon: Huh? Who are you? Gigasmon: Guys! Get over here! They ran to them KendoGarurumon: Answer us! Who are yo- Then Brandelis grab him and the other Beast Spirits Arbormon: Petaldramon! Grumblemon: Gigasmon! Loweemon: JaberLoweemon! Kumamon: Korikakumon! Ranamon: Calmaramon! Lobomon: KendoGarurumon! Agunimon: BurningGreymon! Kazemon: Zephyrmon! Beetlemon: Metalkabuterimon! Mercurymon: Sakkakumon! Dogmon: Muttmon! Ottermon: Sealmon! Goatmon: Breezemon! Flamingomon: Phoenixmon!￼ Anteatermon: Marksmon! Ladybugmon: Butterflymon! Brandelis: Now these are fine Vessels. How astonishing for the first creatures I find to be Digimons of so high a caliber. So. Who will join me? Sixteen bodies! Take them! He created a Dark Version of them Lobomon: Guys? KendoGarurumon: You have to leave... All: Get away! The Legendary Warriors run away Flashback has ended They finally remember everything and what they done Lobomon: Did thag... Did that.. happen? Mercurymon: What was that? What did we just see? Duskmon: Guys! JaberLoweemon: Duskmon... You're here? And they look at the Legendary Warriors KendoGarurumon: You're all safe. We're so glad. So glad... Kumamon: Are you really... Our Beast Spirits? Duskmon: Guys. They lost all their old memories when they were spliced out of Digital Grymoire. They don't remember a thing. Lucky them. Korikakumon: But that's good. BurningGreymon: Please, Duskmon... Promise us... that you'll forgive them. Zephyrmon: For us. Duskmkn: But... how could I... Then Brandelis blasted them, the Legendary Warriors saw their Beast Spirits and Duskmon turned into Ashes, meaning that they are gone￼ Brandelis: Subtlety... I can never abide it when a more direct solutions is at hand. Come now. Did you not have some wish? Some grand desire you came here for me to grant? Show me resolve. Show me ingenuity. Show me your power. Show me all the abilities at your behest, but do not show yourself to be lacking! Kazemon: Wh-what are... What kind of thing are you? He unleashed his power Brandelis: I am Brandelis! The mighty kind of Bahamut, and Number ll-5 of the Exnine Knights! I am the conqueror of all A-worlds. And their destroyer! Dogmon: No. You... You... Are nothing but ASHES!